


Together We are Whole

by Sextual



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alpha Kara Danvers, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, F/F, Fortress of Solitude, Good sex fixes everything, Hurt/Comfort, Knotting, Omega Lena Luthor, Picks up after 5x07, Romance, Smut, a touch of angst, this is soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-22
Updated: 2019-11-22
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:21:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21516721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sextual/pseuds/Sextual
Summary: Aftermath of 5x07. Caught up in her chaotic emotions, Lena finds herself taking a detour to Kara's apartment, only to be surprised when she finds a set of journals. Determined to get to the truth, Lena returns to the Fortress of Solitude and the heated exchange she was expecting turns into something far more pleasurable.
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Comments: 18
Kudos: 1123





	Together We are Whole

Everything was going as planned. Lena had Myriad in her possession and she was so close to saving humanity from itself that she could practically envision the new world she was about to create. The problem was that it felt wrong. Not ridding the human race of its self-destructive, lying ways, but how she finally expelled all of the hatred she had bottled up inside to Supergirl, the source of it all. That hadn’t been part of the plan — at least, not the way it happened.

All of the tumultuous feelings that drove Lena to that outburst now brought her to Supergirl’s apartment instead of her lab at L-Corp. She screamed into the empty space that had once been a comfort to her. There was no reason to be here, no explanation as to why she deposited Myriad on the counter to grab and smash anything her distraught hands could find, to wreck the place the way she felt Supergirl had wrecked her.

Clothes, furniture, curtains—she attacked it all in anger, and Lena only stopped when she found a pile of books that were stacked beside Supergirl’s bed. No, not books, journals. She scornfully glared down at them, selecting the most recent, and opened it up with the intent to tear it apart. 

Except her eyes drifted to scan the page and she caught sight of her name in pretty loops and whirls. 

Lena’s curiosity won out in the end, and she sank heavily onto the bed to see what kind of machinations Supergirl had plotted all along, beginning with the journal that documented her arrival to National City.

Snippets of memory stuck out in her mind as she read through the pages.

_Lena said she doesn’t want to make friends in National City, but she’s such an amazing person. How can she expect that other people won’t want to get to know her? I really want to see her again._

_Lena’s hair defies everything I know about science, which admittedly isn’t THAT much, not when it comes to hair, but how can it be so perfect? It shines brighter than her smile, which honestly shouldn’t be possible because her smile is more radiant than all of the planets and suns and rainbows I’ve ever seen._

_I tried to convince Lena not to throw the party. It was such a huge risk to take but she did it anyway. I had no idea she had set a trap for those goons. She’s so brave and fearless. A Luthor and Super working together._

_How can one person fill me with such emotions and not be aware of it? I’ve only known Lena for a few months, but I feel like if anything ever happened to her I’d never be the same again. I have to protect her._

_I’m going to tell her who I am. I’m going to tell her, and then I’m going to ask her to dinner and… what if she doesn’t have feelings for me? What if I ruin our friendship?_

_I almost lost her because of Morgan Edge. I can’t believe I’m saying this but I understand why Lillian tried to kill him… I don’t know what I would have done if he’d succeeded in hurting her.._

_I’ve never seen so many flowers in my whole life. Lena filled my entire office with them. I think I’m in love with her._

_Lena made an impossible choice between Jack Spheer and me… I couldn’t do anything, and because of that she lost someone she loved. I failed her._

_She hates me. Supergirl me. James told her I wanted him to search her vault. I can’t believe he did that. It was a stupid mistake. I was so blinded by fear and now I can never tell her who I am. She’ll think I betrayed her. What am I going to do? I haven’t hurt like this since I woke up from my pod landing on Earth._

On and on it went, and the more Lena read, the more upset she became until foolheartedly, she used the watch to return to The Fortress of Solitude, just to brandish the stupid journals in front of Supergirl. 

“What is this?” Lena demanded, her aggression frothing in her mouth as she threw them at the ice that imprisoned Supergirl.

“The truth.” Kara gasped out, her breaths short and shallow as she pressed her hands against the ice pleadingly. “Everything I’ve ever written in those pages is who I am, Lena. Please, believe me, I never faked our friendship, I swear it. I would rather die than do that.”

Kara’s sincere, emotional face brought tears to Lena’s eyes and a soft tremble to her throat. 

To have all of her assumptions swept away in one single instant was like watching a high wave wipe-out an entire village on a shore. She had built up her rage so strongly, and protected it from moments like this, from Kara ever washing it away. Without that rage, Lena’s pain had nowhere to shelter itself and she began to cry.

Lena wandered away, unable to see through the blurry wetness in her eyes as her throat closed up with a sob. 

“You made me feel so alone,” Lena whimpered out. “Like an outsider. These last few years, I felt like I had this one person in my life who cared, who understood me — and then she was someone else. She was gone.”

This wasn’t a justification for what she had done to Kara, nor was it an attempt to make Kara feel pity for her. Lena just breathed her hurt out into the frigid air because there was nothing else she could do with it now. 

“I’m here, Lena.” Kara earnestly promised and stepped as close as she could, given the frozen barrier between them. “I’m not going anywhere.” She cracked the saddest smile and managed a pitiful, quiet laugh. “Not just because I’m stuck, but because I — I meant what I said when I told you that so long ago: I’ll always be here for you. You don’t ever have to be alone. I’ll always believe in you and want the best for you. I don’t see you as a villain. I just see you as this incredible person who I love--”

Lena thumbed the button on her small device, breaking open Kara’s cage of ice.

The Kryptonite had weakened Kara, but not enough to stop her from rushing towards Lena. She wrapped her up in a strong embrace and repeated, “I love you, and I’m right here. I’m so sorry, Lena, I’m so sorry.”

Sobs racked through Lena — ugly, loud things that spilled fat teardrops down her cheeks as she held onto Kara. A damn of repressed emotions had burst her wide open and she couldn’t contain the way she trembled from the force of it. She clung to Kara as it purged from her, and all the while, Kara stroked her hair and rubbed her back and murmured soft reassurances that left her feeling raw and broken inside.

Eventually Lena’s tears stopped, and she buried her wet face into Kara’s shoulder as she tried to breathe evenly. It wasn’t until she dared to look up at Kara that she saw she had been crying too. Small streaks of green were still webbing under her skin and Lena pulled back, suddenly all business as she stated, “You need sun lamps. I have them at—”

Kara rendered her silent with soft lips and warm breath, and a throaty rumble of, “I only need you.” It made her knees weak, and before Lena could stop herself, she grabbed for Kara desperately, kissing her with need that should have left her ashamed.

It became a mad scramble to shed their clothes, and Kara’s strength must not have been that affected because she carried Lena towards a warmer area in the vast, cavernous fortress. It was a room with an oval bed and rugs on the floors, and a strange blue fireplace. Kara’s suit disappeared while she nuzzled into Lena’s throat, and then her fingers worked at the buttons on Lena’s overcoat. 

“I need you, Lena, please let me have you,” Kara whispered and slid both of her hands up Lena’s blouse to settle around her waist. She pulled Lena down against her lap, where her thick erection strained through fabric.

Lena nodded shakily, grinding her body against Kara’s until heat radiated off her skin. “I’ll give you everything, Kara,” she husked, craning her neck back as Kara’s mouth and teeth gravitated to it. 

Kara nipped and sucked at the pale expanse of her throat, lavishing the sensitive flesh with the warmth of her tongue to soothe the sting she caused, and Lena let out a raspy cry because that was what she needed most of all. Kara to make it all better, to piece together her shattered heart just like she had done all those years ago, and secure it in place with love and forgiveness and understanding.

“Please, Kara,” Lena begged, and ran her fingers through Kara’s blonde hair to clasp tightly. “Please.”

“I’ve got you.” Kara’s muffled voice was filled with adoration—her lips dripped with it as she moved them over Lena’s shoulder. Her quick fingers made easy work of Lena’s panties and suddenly they were gone, and all of the hot slick that had been concealed now ran between them, soaking Kara’s underwear.

Lena slid her hand down to feel the thickness of Kara’s cock and shivered when it elicited a moan from Kara. She pushed the material out of the way and whimpered at the sight of it.

Kara pressed her forehead to Lena’s gently and looked her straight in the eyes as she raised Lena up to lower her onto her shaft, unabashed in the way she groaned at Lena’s tight heat wrapping snugly around her.

Kara’s broad tip met a warm resistance where Lena’s body needed to be prepared to take more. She breathed deeply and her pelvic muscles throbbed around the huge cock that pushed through them to rub her inner ache away. It felt deliciously fulfilling and Lena coiled her legs tightly around Kara’s thighs in contentment, preventing her from withdrawing before she became accustomed to being had like this – by an alpha who surpassed all other alphas.

Lena gasped as her own extreme wetness covered her thighs, a torrent of desire that made Kara’s slow, drilling thrusts so pleasurable. 

It helped Kara plunge all the way inside, stretching Lena’s cunt and forcing her swollen clit against Kara’s pelvis with every roll of her hips. Every time her pussy gripped around Kara’s cock, it pushed in stronger and swelled to dimensions that spread Lena. 

Kara moved faster, holding her close in the tantric position so that they could look into one another’s eyes. Lena pressed her forehead against Kara’s and gave herself over to this complete merger of their bodies, which also spoke of a much deeper emotional connection that made her feel whole again. She threaded their fingers together and exhaled hot pants into Kara’s mouth. 

“Just like that,” Lena encouraged. “It feels so good, so right, Kara. I can’t get enough.”

The harder Kara charged her hips, the more natural lubrication ran from Lena’s pussy. 

With an urgency unmatched by any other, Kara’s rocking became all that mattered until Lena’s desperate hole was so wonderfully full and satisfied. 

Her rutted pussy gaped from Kara’s cock, which not only filled up her emptiness but demanded more space inside with every stroke.

The intimacy of the position kept Kara’s eyes on her face, and Lena could see the devotion in their breathtaking cerulean. Kara’s love for her was pure and true and Lena had almost lost it all. It was enough to make her wrap her arms around Kara, and embrace her tighter as she rotated her hips. She needed to show Kara that despite all of the hate and the lies and the heartbreak that had driven her to near madness, she felt the same. She loved her just as much, which was why Kara’s betrayal had hurt her most of all.

Forgiving was never encouraged in the Luthor family, but witnessing it on Kara, feeling it with every worshipful touch made Lena a sudden believer in it, and she knew, almost instinctively, that Kara would teach her how to forgive.

“I used to daydream about making love to you,” Kara suddenly divulged, her hands weaving their way down to Lena’s hips to feel every sensual undulation, and she pulled Lena closer, until there was no distance left between them. Only hot and slick skin, gliding with every move they made. “Now that I am, I don’t want to spend another day without you, without loving you and having you, and knowing that you’re — you’re – mine.”

Every heated puff of Lena’s breath was visible on the air, rising around them as she moaned in agreement. She wanted to be Kara’s and her long ponytail swung at the back of her neck as she rode Kara to prove it. Kara’s hands cupped her ass, giving her a boost every time she raised herself up. 

Kara seemed captivated by the sight of Lena’s pussy sliding up and down on her cock. The inner blush of her cunt, and the raw, hot reds that were deeper inside held Kara’s attention. 

“Yes, look at me, Kara,” Lena begged, although now she wanted Kara to stare between her legs at her pussy, which was bare and so spread open from Kara’s girth. “Please look. I need you to see that I’m yours.” 

A resounding moan vibrated through Kara’s throat and she slowed her thrusts just to fully appreciate the sight of Lena’s glistening slit. 

“You’re beautiful…” Kara husked, her hips stilling for a second as Lena clenched around her length. Kara didn’t wait long before rocking into her again, fast and impassioned, as if racing to stake her claim in the most primal of ways.

Lena could feel the tension building in Kara, in every quiver of hard muscle. Kara’s hands tightened on Lena’s ass, fingers biting into the delicate skin to bruise like a ripened fruit. She could imagine the purple crescent marks that would be left behind, possessive and discreet and only for her.

Kara pounded into her harder, the momentum bouncing Lena on her cock to fill the fortress with the wet smacking of her cunt as she took every stiff inch for Kara. 

Her soft whimpers of pleasure excited Kara and they fed off each other’s needy noises. She latched onto Kara’s shoulders, losing her grip once or twice as she curved her back. The ice around them melted from their sensual friction and body heat. 

Kara scooped her up and shifted her into a new position, still holding her but so she was facing the opposite way. Although they no longer looked at each other, she was interlocked with Kara and embraced from behind. Sliding her palms up to Lena’s breasts, Kara continued to rock inside of her. 

It still felt romantic to be in Kara’s arms like this and yet also more carnal than before. 

“You feel so soft, Lena,” Kara whispered against her sensitive earlobe, dragging her nose along her neck and prickling her skin. “So wonderful. I can’t describe it.” 

Lena had craned her head back to breathlessly moan in encouragement, and Kara took advantage of her supple, bending pose to glide her hand southward. She slipped her fingers between Lena’s drenched folds and ardently stroked over her slippery clit, teasing it with circles only to flick over it with the pad of her thumb.

“I like the way you move against me when I touch you,” Kara husked, keeping Lena upright by securing her arm around her waist. She sped up her fingers to match the tempo of her hips and kissed along Lena’s jaw. “You’re keeping me in so deep.” 

The way Lena’s legs jerked and her hips pushed back against Kara made her feel possessed, and the soft keening noises she gave in response weren’t exactly articulate, but that was to be expected when Supergirl was using some of her speed to rub her in ways she had never known possible. “Fuck,” Lena gasped. “Please—”

Lena’s exquisite inner walls were beginning to clench and spasm and Kara groaned at the sensation. “Come for me, Lena, I know you’re so close.”

With that soft demand still caressing her neck, Lena writhed in blissful release. She still swayed back into Kara, curling over her in a graceful stretch. 

“Kara, _Kara,_ ” Lena choked out, her throat scratchy as she recited Kara’s name deliriously. “ _Oh,_ oh Kara.” 

Encased in Lena’s liquid heat, Kara succumbed to the internal massage that pulled her own release straight from her. It must have been the sound of Lena so gratified that set off Kara’s knot, and Lena was so aroused that it popped into her securely. 

They were joined completely, inseparable, and the thick head of Kara’s cock pushed relentlessly against Lena inside as if trying to enter the deeper places where her seed would go. Kara pressed her forehead against Lena’s neck, her short, hot breaths puffing against her hair with every euphoric spasm from Lena’s climaxing cunt. 

“I love you.” Lena husked suddenly, fiercely, as Kara’s cock finished swelling and her abdomen hardened like steel. “I have for years.”

Kara’s hips jolted forward, her hands clamping down on Lena’s shoulders as spurt after spurt pulsed hotly from the tip of her cock. The endless jets of Kara’s pleasure awakened new emotions in Lena, explosive and powerfully bonding. She clawed at Kara’s forearms and melded into her, desperate to be near her. The spasms of her own climax continued to keep her own body in a state of perpetual trembling. 

Kara wrapped around her and rode out her own release before she moved them with great care onto their sides. She pulled up a blanket and tucked it around Lena the second her head reached the pillow, then nuzzled affectionately into the nape of her neck. 

“We’ll get through all of this, I promise you, Lena,” Kara whispered. “I will always be yours. Together, we can handle any challenge. We can overcome anything.”

The conviction behind her words and the protective way Kara enveloped her was enough to calm the worries in Lena’s mind. She chose to believe Kara, and as much as it surprised her, Lena couldn’t deny the peace that it brought to her heart. In the safety of Kara’s arms, with the warmth of her love heating her skin like sunlight, Lena felt less fractured, and her body hummed in harmony at being united with Kara. “Even this?” She asked, emotionally exhausted and pleasantly sated.

“Even this,” Kara promised, before she pressed a lingering kiss to Lena’s cheek.

**Author's Note:**

> For more info about my writing and updates, check out: 
> 
> [Tumblr](https://super-sextual-stories.tumblr.com)
> 
> [Twitter](https://twitter.com/SextualStories)


End file.
